the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzia Rantali
'Approval:' 11/18/16 3 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Enzia has lightly tanned skin and a youthful appearance. Her eyes and hair are both dark blue. She has several freckles across her face. She typically wears a loose t-shirt and shorts, without shoes, though she would prefer to wear nothing at all. She's rather petite, even for her apparent age of 11, standing only at 4'2 and weighing only 54 pounds. Her most notable features include her wolf-like ears, claws, and tail, due to the circumstances of her emergence. Enzia's personality is rather enigmatic, to say the least. She's completely mute, causing her to attempt to communicate in other ways than vocalization. Due to this, she's very active in her communications, prone to waving her arms, jumping around and making physical contact. She usually attempts sign language initially, and devolves into wildly gesturing should she not be understood. She's intelligent, but naive, and possesses an exceptionally short attention span. She's very easily distracted by movement when relaxed, but tends to hyperfocus upon finding something that interests her. She's not proficient with her facial expressions and usually wears a resting scowl. Contrary to her face, she's quite friendly and loves to meet new people. 'Stats' (Total:44) Strength: 10 Speed: 10 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 2 Endurance: 8 CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release Genin 2: Weapons Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 # Stat Boost(+5SP) # Stat Boost(+5SP) # Equipment *(4) Sword *(2) Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story A boy came to my river today. I hid in the water and watched him from afar. He held a long piece of metal in his paw and swung it around clumsily. He stayed for a quarter of a cycle before he slipped and fell. His funny instrument sunk to the bed of the river. His eyes were leaking as he left, as humans do when they are displeased. I'll fetch his toy for him. Perhaps he'll come back. I hope he does. ''---'' The boy came back! He was overjoyed to have his metal thing back. I wrapped the stem of a daisy around the bottom of it. He stared at it for a while, with his mouth turned upwards. That's how humans show that they're happy. He kept looking around while he was here. Eventually, he came to the bank of my river. He kneeled down next to it and dropped the thing into it again! I think he was waiting for me to get it. After a while, his mouth turned downwards again. He reached into the water for the metal stick, but his front leg wasn't long enough. He stretched too far and fell in the water. I thought humans could swim. This one couldn't. ''---'' He visited me again. Ever since I pulled him out of the river, he's been back every day. He was asleep when I got him out, but after a little while, he got up and left. In all of the excitement, I forgot to give him back his stick. I put it back on the ground with another daisy tied around it. He didn't throw it in when he got it back. Now, when he comes, he always brings me things. Human food, I think. He sits on the bank and eats from a nest of some kind. Then, when he finishes, he empties the nest beside the water, and leaves. After he's out of sight, I climb out of the river and eat. It's always delicious. ''---'' I think he saw me!! I got out of the water to eat, as usual, when he jumped out from behind a tree! I was sure that he left! I watched him go! Before he could come any closer, I dove back underwater. He rushed over to look in the river, but I had already disappeared. That was scary. ''---'' I stopped eating the food that he brought. It was starting to build up. It smelled so good, but what if he tried to catch me again? The thought was frightening, even though I didn't exactly know why. Something in my head just told me that I shouldn't let humans see me. Soon, he stopped coming altogether. I miss him. Maybe it wouldn't've been so bad if he saw me. ''---'' The boy never came back. '' ''---'' ''It's been a while. People have come and go, but I never connected with anyone the way I connected with the boy from before. The humans built a colony nearby. It expanded over time until it was a huge village. I can see a big wall and the taller structures in the distance. There's lots of people around now, but only a few of them ever come to my river. Despite the distance, it's always so loud. And my river is growing dirtier by the day. I feel myself getting weaker. ''---'' I barely have any energy left. There's something in the water. The humans keep dropping things in the river... I tried to give them back, but they kept dropping more and more. Now I don't even have the strength to dive down to the riverbed. This might be the end. ''---'' Right when I thought my time was up, I saw another human, running past the river. A female. She seemed to be afraid. I soon saw why as her body was suddenly filled with holes. She fell. Two others, much older, came out of the shadows. They were holding metal sticks. They were going to hurt her. Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of the water and stood between the girl and her attackers. They seemed surprised, but they didn't back off. So, I roared. I roared long and hard. Water leapt from the river and pounded against the assailants, buffeting them mercilessly until they were pushed into the river and swept away. My roar faded into a whisper. No more sound came out. Before I could assess my new situation, I went to check on the girl. Red water, the human's life fluid, was pooled around her. I stumble over to her, feeling my own weakness returning. I stop over her. She reaches out a trembling hand to stroke my muzzle. "Suiju", she called me. The fear in her expression disappears. She almost seemed relieved, despite her rapidly deteriorating state. Her eyes, a piercing red, stare into my own... Those eyes... They were the same as the boy I knew before... Feeling the last of my strength disappearing, I lay down atop her chest. Her heart slows to stop, in sync with my own. As I closed my eyes for the final time, I felt a new feeling. And then everything went dark. ''---'' Enzia, a small, malnourished child, was found wandering alone in the ruins of the Uchiha compound, near the Naka River. She was completely mute, unable to make so much as a sound, and barely understood only the most basic of commands. She was taken to an orphanage in Konoha, and, mostly due to her regal appearance, was quickly adopted into the noble Rantali family. Her new family raised her well and loved her deeply, though they were never able to get rid of some of her more... odd behaviors. She was a bit of an attention hog, always wanting to be noticed, but she was shy and was typically unsure what to do once she had the attention of her target. She tended to fall into depression at the sight of large bodies of water, but she very much enjoyed swimming in small ponds. As for her education, she was taught by her adoptive father. He was deaf, and taught her sign language so she would be able to communicate and learn better. After mastering it, her true potential was unlocked. She learned most skills quickly, though ninjutsu seemed to be difficult for her to control. Her jutsu would fly in wild directions and sometimes even explode in her face. Because of this, her father thought it would be dangerous to enroll her in the Ninja Academy. Therefore, he decided to train her himself at home, until she was ready to take the test is a safer, private setting. The true form of Enzia is that of a mythical water spirit, powerful beyond measure. She was previously the resident deity of the Naka River. She can be compared to the Tailed Beasts, being a being of a massive amount of pure chakra. After a mortal encounter with an Uchiha girl, the two bonded souls, creating an entirely new being and sealing Enzia's power within. Enzia's massive chakra reserves persisted through her sealing, giving the new body access to them, but also made molding chakra into actual form into a nearly impossible task. Should the seal ever be broken, Enzia would once again have access to her true power, but unless she also has the ability to control it, the only result would be catastrophe. FluffSpiritual Beast, "Suiju" River spirits are mythical creatures with the appearance of canines, born of massive stores of chakra collected by small bodies of water. Ambient chakra is absorbed within a proximity by these rivers, eventually reaching a breaking point and spawning a beast from it. This beast absorbs chakra in its stead, and in return, protects the river from natural threats such as droughts, habitat fragmentation, and overpopulation of invasive species. Because of this purpose, they tend to be fiercely protective of their territory. They tend to avoid human contact, but rumors often arise of boats being sunk or holes being made in dams by dog-like aquatic beasts. Despite their secretive nature and dangerous tempers, most river spirits are whimsical and explorative, finding new objects in their territory(that aren't immediately threatening) to be fascinating. River spirits can become weakened from toxins in their environment. They are exceptionally vulnerable to poison and pollution in their river can cause them to get sick and eventually die. When a river spirit dies, their chakra is returned to the water and used to attempt to purify the water. It can take up to a thousand years for a river to gather enough chakra to create another spirit. Like any other chakra beasts, if captured, a river spirit can be sealed into a human host, granting power comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. Stubborn, but easily amused, sealed river spirits must be coaxed into releasing their power, usually through promises of excitement. Application of a river spirit's chakra reserves creates cloaks of varying power, finally culminating into a final transformation into the beast's true form. As stated previously, river spirits are territorial beings, and when granted more freedom through the weakening of their seal, they tend to convert the host's body into a form more resembling their own. This causes the development of sharp claws, tails, and occasionally increases the rate of hair growth. Unlike most chakra beasts, however, wounded river spirits, due to the healing properties of their blood, can absorb the life force of other near-death creatures, fusing their souls and bodies together into a single entity. The cost of this fusion is the sealing of the beast's power. This new being functions similarly to a jinchuriki, able to draw bits of power through the seal, but is unable to remove it without outside help. Due to discongruence between the acquired body's chakra and the beast's, molding chakra is very difficult. Category:Character